


Comme dans un rêve

by Ploum



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Dream Sex, Fantasm, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Après s'être endormi sur le canapé après une longue nuit de travail, Spirou a la surprise de se réveiller alors que Fantasio l’embrasse, chose dont il rêvait depuis des années. Assurément, il ne pouvait pas rater cette occasion d'aller plus loin et, peut-être, que ses rêves deviennent enfin réalité...
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Comme dans un rêve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pampelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/gifts).



> Crédits : L’univers et les personnages de Spirou et Fantasio appartiennent à leurs créateurs et aux détenteurs successifs des droits sur l’œuvre. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Pampelune au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Spirou n’avait pas pour habitude de s’endormir si vite, encore moins au point de ne pas s’en rendre compte. Pourtant ce jour-là, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait après le moment où il s’était allongé sur le canapé du salon dans le seul but de se reposer un peu après une longue nuit de travail, pour éviter de déranger Fantasio qui dormait à poings fermés. Il supposa que le sommeil l’avait aussitôt happé mais à vrai dire, ce détail ne le préoccupait pas. Autre chose occupait à l’instant ses pensées au point de l’oblitérer ; les lèvres qui s’étaient posées sur les siennes à son réveil. Était-ce cela qui l’avait provoqué, d’ailleurs ? Il en doutait, le contact était trop léger pour cela. Evidemment, cet acte insolite l’avait incité à ouvrir les yeux. Stupéfait, il avait aperçu Fantasio penché au-dessus de lui en train de reculer, le visage rouge et le regard fuyant. Ainsi le reporter ne se rendit d’abord pas compte que Spirou avait les yeux ouverts, vue qui l’aurait fait bondir en arrière si cela avait été le cas. Alors la scène en était là ; Spirou observait Fantasio avec surprise, le cœur battant, tandis que Fantasio baissait la tête, songeur, hésitant à se redresser pour partir. Sa tenue apprêtée, l’habituel costume deux-pièces qu’il revêtait pour se rendre au Journal, indiquait qu’il était sur le départ. Spirou se sentit lui-même rougir. Il ne pouvait le nier à lui-même ; ce baiser, il le désirait depuis des années sans jamais oser l’avouer au principal concerné, de peur que cela n’affectât leur relation. Si leur amitié était profonde, Fantasio n’avait jamais montré aucun signe d’intérêt pour lui, pas dans le sens qu’il aurait voulu. Mais ce baiser… il ne l’avait pas rêvé, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu’il désirait plus, bien plus… Mais un second ne serait déjà pas si mal ?

Spirou se redressa, mouvement qui surprit Fantasio qui recula instinctivement. Comme ce dernier avait les genoux posés au sol, le rouquin dut baisser la tête pour continuer à le fixer. Les yeux de Fantasio s’agrandirent, horrifiés ; un réveil aussi rapproché de ce acte furtif ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose, Spirou l’avait senti. Il _savait_ ce qu’il venait de faire. Fantasio écarta son regard, gêné et honteux. Il bégaya aussitôt des excuses maladroites que Spirou ne prit pas la peine d’écouter ; l’aventurier préféra l’interrompre en glissant une main sur sa joue avant de lui saisir le menton et de lever sa tête vers lui, à l’étonnement du blond qui se laissa faire. L’opportunité était bien trop belle pour la laisser passer, et tant pis pour le travail. Après tant d’années, il pourrait enfin –

— Recommence, souffla-t-il d’une voix basse, presque suppliante.

Fantasio écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par la demande. Ses joues virèrent au rouge écrevisse. Ses propos étaient sans équivoque mais le jeune homme avait du mal à y croire.

— Qu-Quoi ?!

Spirou n’attendit pas davantage pour se pencher vers lui avant de happer ses lèvres avec empressement. Sa main glissa le long de la mâchoire jusqu’à se caler sur sa nuque. Fantasio y répondit aussitôt et le baiser se fit passionné, presque avide. Spirou avait l’impression que quelque chose éclatait en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il rêvait de cet instant… Alors que Fantasio agrippait la chemise froissée de l’aventurier dans son dos pour l’enlacer de manière lâche, Spirou amena son autre main derrière la nuque de son compagnon pour y rejoindre la première et approfondir ainsi le baiser. Celui-ci se rompit bien trop vite à son goût à cause du manque d’air et leurs lèvres se détachèrent l’une de l’autre. Quelques inspirations haletantes plus tard, Spirou se jetait de nouveau sur celles de son ami avec un enthousiasme similaire à la première fois.

Cependant il finit par repousser Fantasio, à la surprise de ce dernier qui, rouge de gêne, bredouilla une fois encore des excuses inaudibles avant de détourner la tête, mal à l’aise. Il comprit vite le malentendu lorsque Spirou posa les pieds à terre avant de quitter le canapé pour se mettre à genoux devant lui et ainsi se placer à sa hauteur. Spirou n’attendit pas pour reprendre son visage entre ses mains et l’embrasser une fois encore, heureux que Fantasio y cédât volontiers. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en rester là ; il désirait bien plus. Tellement plus.

La chaleur ressentie commençant à monter amena Fantasio à retirer sa veste, suspendant un instant leurs effusions pour les reprendre avec autant de vigueur. Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour la remettre avant de partir, se disait-il, et un retard de quelques minutes ne serait pas un mal... Cela lui arrivait si peu souvent, son patron s’en remettrait. Bien sûr, il ne serait sans doute pas si tranquille une fois le moment passé, lorsqu’il devrait courir pour gagner son bureau le plus vite possible, mais il n’en était pas encore à s’abandonner à de telles pensées.

Les mains de Spirou quittèrent les joues du reporter pour glisser vers le col de sa chemise. Le nœud papillon défait et au sol, il en défit le premier bouton sans que Fantasio ne réagît. Au second, le blond tressaillit et se laissa toujours porter par le baiser mais au troisième, il se détacha de Spirou et s’écarta de lui pour le fixer, hésitant et gauche. Spirou se raidit. Etait-il allé trop vite ? Fantasio ne montrait aucun empressement à remettre sa chemise en place mais le rouquin ne savait pas comment interpréter son geste. Une multitude d’émotions et d’hypothèses l’assaillaient en même temps de telle sorte qu’il avait du mal à en faire le tri et la peur, écrasante, amenuisait ses chances d’y parvenir. Il regretta un instant d’avoir laissé ses désirs et fantasmes prendre le dessus sur sa raison, elle qui avait toujours contenu ses pulsions en arguant tout ce qu’il était susceptible de perdre s’il fléchissait. En était-il là ? Fantasio ne manifestait aucune colère ni dégoût, ce qui était positif en soi, mais ne voyait-il que ce qu’il voulait ? Il leva sa main vers la joue de Fantasio dans un geste d’excuse et ce dernier ne recula pas lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau pâle. Les pommettes du blond rosirent, ce que Spirou aperçut sans être capable de l’interpréter, rongé par l’inquiétude.

– Fantasio –

– Nous-tu… tu es s-sûr de… enfin j-je veux dire – aller aussi loin ? A-avec… m-moi ? C’est…

Spirou écarquilla les yeux avant de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de montrer son amusement. Il aurait dû s’y attendre de la part de son ami ! A vrai dire, s’il avait dû imaginer la scène, Fantasio ne se serait pas conduit autrement. Il suffisait de le voir agir avec des femmes pour comprendre.

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il effaça la distance prise peu avant par Fantasio par son mouvement de recul, posa ses mains sur son torse mince et approcha son visage du sien, pour en apprécier la rougeur grandissante.

– J’en suis sûr.

Il se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu’à placer ses lèvres près de l’oreille du blond.

– Et toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se baissa pour frôler le cou de son ami de ses lèvres. Fantasio se raidit mais sans un mot, il pencha la tête de côté pour lui dégager de l’espace. Le geste se suffisait à lui-même. Le cœur battant et heureux, Spirou se mit à embrasser la peau tendre avec l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Ses mains reprirent leur activité précédente, soit le déboutonnage de la chemise du blond en vue de s’en débarrasser, ce qu’il fit une fois cela fait ; les deux pans furent écartés et Fantasio se tortilla pour la jeter au sol. Timide, il voulut imiter le rouquin en se chargeant de la sienne mais suspendit son geste alors que les doigts fins de ce dernier caressaient sa peau nue. Le vêtement oublié, il ne tarda pas à soupirer sous ses attentions et se mordit la lèvre, la tête levée vers le plafond, lorsque la langue de Spirou glissa sur sa clavicule pour ensuite descendre le long de son sternum avec lenteur. Il frissonna, avant de se tendre lorsqu’il la sentit en-dessous de son nombril, en même temps que des doigts attrapaient la fermeture de son pantalon pour la défaire. Avant qu’il n’eût le temps de réagir, la main de Spirou se mit à caresser son membre à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent à le durcir ; ses joues s’embrasèrent alors qu’un premier gémissement s’échappait de ses lèvres.

– S-Spirou…

Spirou s’immobilisa et leva la tête vers lui, un air soucieux sur ses traits.

– Tu veux que j’arrête ?

Fantasio prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant de souffler un ‘Non’ hésitant, d’une voix indubitablement chargée de désir. Spirou ne put retenir un sourire alors qu’il reportait son attention sur l’entrejambe de son futur amant. Il reprit ses caresses et sentit son propre pénis réagir aux sons des gémissements que Fantasio ne parvenait pas à étouffer. L’envie l’amena vite à dégager le membre de son compagnon de son entrave ; ainsi libéré, il se dressa fièrement en l’air et Spirou prit un instant pour en apprécier les dimensions plus qu’honorables. Le soupir dépité de Fantasio et son mouvement, tandis qu’il essayait de voir ce que Spirou faisait, eurent tôt fait de le ramener à des préoccupations plus immédiates.

Fantasio hoqueta lorsque Spirou prit son membre en bouche. La main de ce dernier placée à sa base l’aida à entamer de lents va-et-vient alors que l’aventurier se mettait à rougir. Il n’était pas un expert en la matière et en vérité, il n’avait même aucune expérience, y compris pour une simple fellation, ce qui le rendait quelque peu mal à l’aise. Seul son désir ardent l’empêcha de suspendre son initiative et de reculer. Il avait attendu cet instant si longtemps, il ne la laisserait filer ! Il pria seulement pour ne pas mal faire et pour parvenir à donner du plaisir à son compagnon, même s’il ne doutait pas qu’il lui faudrait s’améliorer à l’avenir.

– S-Spirou !

Fantasio fut incapable de prononcer d’autres mots ; Spirou faillit s’arrêter par crainte de protestations – et il ne voulait en rien agir contre la volonté de celui qu’il aimait – mais au lieu de cela, les gémissements du blond se firent plus bruyants et la main de ce dernier ne tarda pas à agripper ses cheveux pour le pousser à continuer. _Je ne dois pas être si mauvais_ , songea-t-il brièvement, rassuré. Stimulé par cette pensée, son autre main glissa dans son propre caleçon. Une fois son pénis dégagé, il entama des va-et-vient en rythme avec ceux qu’il infligeait à Fantasio. Ses gémissements furent étouffés par le membre qu’il enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en lui alors que Fantasio l’y pressait, haletant, le corps tendu et les mains appuyées sur son crâne, alors que ses plaintes se muaient en cris. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour que Fantasio atteignît l’orgasme et éjaculât dans sa bouche, et cette simple perspective emplissait Spirou d’une joie fébrile. Il ne le repousserait pas pour l’éviter. Il voulait le faire jouir jusqu’au bout, sentir le goût âcre – ou était-ce une pensée erronée ? – de son sperme dans sa bouche et plus encore. Peut-être qu’ensuite, il pourrait –

Spirou n’eut jamais l’occasion d’y songer davantage, comme il n’eut jamais l’occasion de faire atteindre la jouissance tant attendue à Fantasio. Une sonorité stridente brisa la scène et Spirou se vit alors assis sur le canapé du salon, la respiration haletante et l’œil hagard. Quelques rayons timides perçaient à travers les fenêtres et plongeaient la pièce dans une pénombre un peu sombre, l’informant que la matinée n’était que fraichement entamée. Il balaya la pièce d’un regard éperdu et il nota ainsi qu’il était seul. Quelque part, un téléphone sonnait mais Spirou ne montra aucun empressement pour y répondre. Il l’ignora et ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à entendre le son finir par cesser. Il n’y songea même plus. Une chape de déception venait de s’abattre sur ses épaules. Cela n’avait été qu’un rêve, finalement… Encore une fois. Il baissa la tête vers son pantalon. Une bosse en déformait l’entrejambe. Il poussa un soupir malheureux avant de se tourner pour poser ses pieds au sol. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains qu’il frotta avec vigueur. Il avait tellement voulu y croire, cette fois !

_Ce n’est pas demain la veille que cela arrivera_ , pensa-t-il, amer, alors qu’il se levait. Quoi qu’il en fût, Fantasio ne devait pas le voir ainsi, suant et excité ; il n’osait imaginer sa réaction. Sans doute exprimerait-il de la curiosité et de la gêne, voire une relative incompréhension, peut-être, devant sa propre incapacité à se justifier. Il lui était impossible de lui dire qu’il avait rêvé de faire l’amour avec lui. La réalité n’avait rien d’un rêve et Fantasio ne comprendrait pas comment son meilleur ami avait fini par lui porter un tel regard. Cela affecterait leur lien, inéluctablement, et Spirou était incapable de prendre le risque de perdre ce qu’ils partageaient, tous les deux, malgré ses aspirations.

Spirou estima que dans son état, il ferait mieux de se réfugier dans la salle de bains ou aux toilettes, le temps de se calmer. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions ; sans doute devrait-il se livrer à une masturbation solitaire pour se faire. Il opta pour la salle de bains ; si Fantasio venait à se lever, il s’étonnerait moins de le voir s’éterniser dans cette pièce-ci et il serait moins enclin à râler s’il désirait s’y rendre. Une douche ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal, au passage ; bien froide, évidemment. Peut-être se calmerait-il plus vite.

Il se précipita vers la pièce en question en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les sens en alerte pour détecter d’éventuels bruits signalant le réveil de Fantasio que le téléphone aurait pu provoquer. Il fut soulagé de ne rien entendre. Sur le chemin, des bribes de son rêve vinrent hanter son esprit et échauffer ses sens déjà malmenés. _Dans la vraie vie, je ne serais pas aussi assuré et entreprenant_ , regretta-t-il en pénétrant à l’intérieur de la pièce en question. Il n’était même pas sûr que son rêve fût crédible sur le plan sexuel, n’y connaissant presque rien. Ce rêve ne relevait que du fantasme, rien de plus. Il referma la porte derrière lui dans un bruit feutré avant de s’attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon, tremblant et honteux. Il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu’il empoigna son membre durci pour appliquer ces gestes qu’il aurait tant aimé mettre en pratique avec son ami. Son ami… Il avait l’impression de le trahir en agissant de la sorte, dans son dos, et se sentait sale en se délivrant un plaisir tout en pensant à lui. Ce sentiment disparaitrait sans doute s’il apprenait que le sentiment était partagé mais il devait se faire une raison : cela ne serait pour toujours qu’un rêve qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité.


End file.
